


谎话（1）

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee





	谎话（1）

S市降温了。  
公园里树上绿色的叶子已经不多了，人也越来越稀少。有老人穿着黑色的夹袄，在绿色的健身器材上活动筋骨，或是拎着红红绿绿的装满蔬果的塑料袋；女生穿着或灰色或粉色的呢子大衣，有的戴着小圆帽，挽着手结伴而行。人们在风里沉默着，都不愿因讲话张开嘴，生怕混着落叶和沙的风吹进来。  
今年的秋天来得有点急。  
喻文波只穿了一个夹克，卷着枯黄叶子的凉风刮过来，他缩了缩脖子，把胸口的拉链拉到了头。那其实是一个买了不久的外套，这么一拉，夹到了一点下巴。  
“嘶…”他皱着眉揉了揉下巴，又拽了拽领口。  
好久没抽烟了。喻文波拿出一根点上火，这几天和王柳弈窝在家里，一根也没敢抽。熟悉的烟草味窜进鼻腔，灰色的烟从嘴里和鼻孔里缓缓逸出。他闭上了眼睛。  
不知道他有没有起床洗漱，好好吃饭。  
不知道他有没有乖乖听话，别把自己的那点聪明老算计在自己头上。其实王柳羿已经跑了四五次了，就在上一次，喻文波差点就让他溜了。这人比自己就大了一岁，装什么老狐狸。喻文波在心里嘀咕。  
这人看着还那么乖，那么软，可心里一天到晚都想着什么呢。  
有时候喻文波也猜不明白。  
他猛吸了一口烟，怎么刚一离开他就开始惦记他。明明是个狠心的东西。半根烟还没抽完，邢珂的电话打了进来。  
“喂。”  
“喂，水哥，于老五那帮人改主意了。”  
喻文波眼睛一眯。  
“嗯？”“呵呵，他们愿意今天晚上就验货。”邢珂的语气有些小得意。喻文波吐出一口烟，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。  
像极了进食之前欣赏猎物的狮子。  
“高兴什么，”拇指和食指把烟掐灭，喻文波转身走到了对面的垃圾桶，嘴角却已然上扬，“晚上好好准备着。”  
被掐灭的半只烟被丢进垃圾桶里。喻文波赶着回去看王柳羿有没有好好吃饭，快步向家里走去。  
垃圾桶塞得有点满，烟被丢在一个瓜子包装袋的上面。  
又一阵凉风吹过来。已被掐灭的这支烟，又燃起了橘红色的火星。  
王柳羿起床了。喻文波回去的时候，正看见他坐在餐桌前一口一  
口地喝牛奶。他忍不住走过去揉他毛茸茸的头，今天他蓝哥有点乖。  
但其实王柳羿现在看见他就想骂他，还想揍他一顿。但是他打不  
过，也没有力气。昨天晚上他奋力抗拒，甚至都要把头往床角磕过去了。喻文波看他真不想做，连忙把扒下来的睡衣又给他穿好，搂过来直接睡觉了。  
难得清静的清晨，看见喻文波又笑眯眯地回来了，王柳羿感觉吃早饭的心情都被打扰了。只吃了一片吐司，他啪的一声把刀叉一扔，转身就向卧室走去。“今天这么听话，”喻文波把夹克脱下往沙发一丢，“都知道自己往床上去了。”  
“嗯，没让你精尽人亡是我的失误。” 王柳羿听到他开黄腔就想怼他，这几天他感觉自己已经累到极限了。他直直地把自己砸在床上，也不管喻文波摸来摸去的狗爪子。“蓝哥，”喻文波掐了掐他的手臂，又捏了捏他的小腿，只觉得硌手，“听话，好好吃饭。”  
王柳羿整个人躺在柔软的灰色被子里。他还是戴着金色的圆框眼镜，穿着藏青色的丝质睡衣，脖子上还有两三个没消下去的红印，领口里能隐隐约约地看到锁骨。被宽松的裤子包裹的两条腿，只露出两节白生生的脚踝。喻文波看得有些心猿意马。  
“是你影响了我的食欲。” 王柳羿眼睛都懒得睁开，淡淡地说。喻文波笑了，王柳羿眯起眼。这人今天穿着黑色的衬衫，但依旧傻得像个柴犬。  
柴犬突然把脸凑过来，摘了他的眼镜。  
拨开王柳羿有些长了的刘海，喻文波用力地亲了一下他的额头。“那先别吃了，先让我吃一会。”说着就开始解他睡衣扣子。昨天这人磨磨唧唧憋屈一晚上，王柳羿知道今天躲不掉了。但他还是固执地拽着领口，想拒绝喻文波白日宣淫。  
“喻文波，你他妈就是个种猪，” 王柳羿在被扯掉睡衣前说出了这句脏话，“你早晚被人榨干。”喻文波眼睛笑成了两条缝，把人按在床上吻。  
王柳羿很久以前戴过牙套，牙又白又齐。他能感觉对方的舌头在一颗一颗扫过他的牙齿，舌被吸着吮到发麻，听到他说“我就被你一个人榨过”，紧接着裤子也被脱了。  
喻文波的手滑到他左侧的乳尖上，狠狠地捻了一把。  
“唔…”王柳羿呜咽着去扯他的手，却被抓着按到了喻文波的胸口。喻文波又舔了几下他的嘴唇，液体顺着他的嘴角滑下来。喻文波把胸口上的两只手挪到衬衫领口上，“解开。”说完食指顺着王柳羿嘴角的液体伸进他的嘴里按他的舌。  
王柳羿只能一边嘴里含着他的手指含糊不清地骂他，一边听话地解他的衬衫扣子。喻文波把手指拿出来，按了按被他吸得发肿的下唇，又吻了上去。掏出裤子口袋里的润滑剂，挤了半管抹在他腿根上，又坏心眼地抹在了他半勃的性器上。  
喻文波这几天把这东西一直随身揣在裤子口袋里。  
“你他妈…变态…”王柳羿的话在吻里断断续续。  
喻文波偏头又去舔弄他红透了的耳朵，手指也慢慢地开始开拓他身后的穴口。“行，蓝老板，”喻文波在他耳边轻声细语地说，“我是种猪，我是变态…”说着突然就把整根沾着润滑剂的食指都插了进去。   
“啊…”王柳羿闭着眼叫了出来，又马上咬紧下唇不让自己出声。喻文波满意地看着他的身体因为突然的动作一抖，然后笑眯眯地对上他略微恼怒的视线。  
王柳羿明显感觉到隔着喻文波的裤子，那顶着自己大腿的东西更硬了。喻文波憋得难受，看见他还在咬着嘴唇，又心疼地去舔。“好了好了别咬…”吻一路向下，喻文波又去含他的已经深红的乳头，嘬得发响。  
王柳羿总感觉自己乳头已经破皮了，伸在喻文波头发里的手却控制不住地向自己胸口上按，甚至想把整个胸都让他含着。腿被越分越开，后面进了三个手指，已经扩张得差不多了。喻文波下意识把自己的小腹跟他的越贴越近，皮带上的金属扣碰到前面的性器，凉得王柳羿突然抖了一下。  
“唔…”王柳羿要哭了，眼睛里的泪让他模糊的视线清晰了一点，他看到喻文波还穿着那件黑色的衬衫，扣子一个没扣，胸口的两点半遮半掩。他的眼睛什么样还是看不清，但是能清楚地听到这人喘得比自己还厉害。整个上半身，没有一点黑衬衫该有的严肃气息。  
发情的崽种。王柳羿拿小臂挡住了眼睛。  
喻文波看他要哭，忙把食指从穴里伸出来，握住他沾满润滑剂的性器，磨了磨上面的小孔，王柳羿喘得更快了。“没事，没事了。我脱。”说着抽掉皮带急匆匆地把下身脱了个干净。  
身下的床单被洇湿了一大片。王柳羿后面还在流着水，但前面更硬的难受。  
“帮我…喻文波…我难受…”他开始搂着脖子跟喻文波撒娇，对面的人却是下面胀得发痛。喻文波捏捏他的屁股，在腿根又吮出一堆新痕迹。  
“蓝哥听话，这次用前面射好不好？”也不等王柳羿回答就又去吻他，下身扶着性器就弄了进去。  
“啊…”突然被滚烫性器塞满的感觉让他再也忍不住，偏过头叫了出来。  
两个人在一起这么长时间，喻文波发现王柳羿在床上一直都没变过，还是像个小处男。“蓝哥你别老夹这么紧…”  
“你他妈闭嘴…”“我要断了…”  
王柳羿被顶得难受，赌气一样地盘着他的腰使劲。  
“哎哟…”喻文波被夹出一头汗，却笑得带着两个人一块抖了起来，“你还有这么大力气呢蓝老板？”  
他抽动起来之后，王柳羿就后悔跟他赌气了。“你…慢…慢点…”  
喻文波轻车熟路地顶到那个点，王柳羿盘在他腰上的腿都抖了起来。“王柳羿，你怎么一点都没变，”喻文波舔弄着他的喉结，“从头到脚…”接着又用牙齿磨那块薄薄的皮肉，词句愈发不清，却伴着身下清晰的插进插出的水声，字字传进王柳羿的耳朵里。  
“从里到外。”


End file.
